


Art for "Heart of Silver, Heart of Steel"

by trashgoblinwizardparty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Tomarry Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/pseuds/trashgoblinwizardparty
Summary: an illustration for Leontina's tomarry big bang fic "Heart of Silver, Heart of Steel"





	Art for "Heart of Silver, Heart of Steel"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of Silver, Heart of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990575) by [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina). 




End file.
